10 Stories About Us
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Hanyalah kisah kecil Akaito dan Kaito. /WarningInside!


**Halo Minna! Miza kembali lagi nih xD gomen kalau ada fic yang belum Miza up karena datanya ada di flashdisc Miza lalu flashdisc Miza berada di tangan guru Miza saat ini TwT**

 **Miza iseng buat ini karena sangat sedikit fic tentang Akaito x Kaito, intinya, Miza ikut meramaikan lah. Meski gak berharap banyak yang suka sama pair karena kebanyakan pada suka GakuKai dan KaiLen. Sedangkan Miza sukanya AkaiKai, nemu pic mereka aja susah TwT apalagi ficnya, Miza cuma pernah nemu satu, itupun belum up sampai sekarang TwT #ijincurhat**.

 **Maka, maaf banget kalau pairnya gak cocok dengan kalian dan maaf banget kalau tulisan Miza masih kacau, karena udah lama gak nulis xD #dibuang**

 **Btw, setiap nomernya bersambungan loh X3 dan daripada kelamaan disini, sebaiknya langsung dimulai aja xD soalnya ceritanya ada dibawah sini, bukan diatas #plak**

Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp sama Crypton Future Media X3

Warning : BxB! Shou-ai, Yaoi, OOC, aneh, _missTypo's,_ romance gak kesampaian, dan lain-lain. Kalau ada typo, bilang aja di kotak review, _InsyaAlla_ _h_ nanti Miza perbaiki

 _Note : tentang nomer 9, itu Miza tahu dari Tou-sama Miza kalau itu memang boleh._

 **Don't Like Don't Read! Apalagi nge flame hanya karena pairnya gak cocok!**

 **RnR~!**

* * *

10 Stories About Us

.

.

.

 **1\. Wanna be my girlfriend?**

"Kaito!" Panggil Akaito pada pemuda manis bersurai _Ocean Blue_ dengan iris mata senada sambil membawa beberapa buku saat pemuda itu melewatinya. "Ada apa, Akaito?" balas pemuda bernama Kaito tersebut menatapnya heran.

Akaito pun langsung memegang bahu Kaito yang lebih pendek darinya dan menatap dalam mata Kaito, membuat wajah Kaito sedikit _blushing._ "A-ada a-apa sih?"

" _Aishiteru yo!_ " Akaito menyuarakan rasa yang dia pendam selama ini pada pemuda di depannya tersebut, meski jantung Akaito kini berdetak cepat tak karuan. " _A-are_?" beo Kaito masih mencerna perkataan dari lelaki di depannya, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah merah total, semerah rambut milik Akaito mungkin. " _Wanna be my girlfriend?_ Meski aku tidak berharap kau membalas pera-"

"A-aku mau.." Gumam Kaito pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar Akaito dan itu membuat pemuda bersurai _Crimson_ tersebut senang bukan main. "T-tapi apa-apaan itu _girlfriend?!_ A-aku bukan perempuan tahu!" Lanjut Kaito memalingkan wajahnya dari Akaito karena malu. Dan hey, kenapa dia malah menjadi gagap begini?

Akaito hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu. "Bagiku iya, wajahmu manis, tubuhmu pendek, badanmu ramping, bahkan suaramu halus loh." Godanya lagi-lagi membuat Kaito _blushing_.

" _BaAkaito no hentai!_ " Teriak Kaito memukul kepala Akaito dengan buku yang dia bawa, lalu dia lari begitu saja meninggalkan Akaito.

.

.

.

 **2\. Hobby**

Akaito dan Kaito kini berada di Cafe yang berada dekat sekolah mereka. Mereka duduk berhadapan sambil memakan pesanan masing-masing.

"Ne, Akai-kun, hobimu apa?" tanya Kaito iseng setelah menyuapkan sesendok penuh es krim Vanilla ke mulutnya. "Hobimu sendiri? Akan kujawab setelah kau bilang hobimu apa." Balas Akaito tersenyum kecil sembari membersihkan noda es krim di dekat mulut Kaito menggunakan tisu.

"Hobiku ya, mungkin berenang? Aku juga tidak tahu lagi. Kalau kau?" ujar Kaito menatap Akaito dengan raut penasaran. "Hm.. Apa ya?" Akaito berpura-pura berpikir lama, sengaja membuat Kaito kesal. "Muuhh! _Hayaku!_ "

"Oke-oke." Tawa Akaito mengusap kepala Kaito yang kesal. "Hobiku adalah memandangi wajahmu, kau imut sih." Lanjut Akaito menggoda pemuda manis itu lagi, tapi kini dibalas injakan keras oleh Kaito dan sekaligus dihadiahi tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

 **3\. Cat**

"Lihatlah, Kaito! Ada _Neko!_ Bukankah dia sangat lucu?" seru Akaito saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman pada sore hari, dan mereka menemukan anak kucing dengan bulu berwarna putih, lalu Akaito langsung memungut anak kucing tersebut dengan hati-hati, membuat Kaito tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sangat suka pada binatang berkaki empat yang menggemaskan tersebut. Dirinya juga suka pada kucing, dia pun mengelus kepala anak kucing yang dipegang Akaito. " _Kawaii ne._ " Ujar Kaito membuat kucing tersebut mengeong.

"Bicara tentang kucing, matanya mirip denganmu." Ujar Akaito melihat mata kucing tersebut sebiru lautan, persis seperti iris mata Kaito. "Aku jadi kepikiran untuk menambahkan telinga kucing di kepalamu, Kai." Lanjut Akaito riang membuat Kaito tertawa kecil.

"Ada-ada saja kau."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memeliharanya saja karena matanya selalu membuatku ingat padamu."

Kini wajah Kaito _blushing_ lagi.

.

.

.

 **4\. Food**

"Kaito~! Makanan kesukaanmu apa?" tanya Akaito menghampiri Kaito yang duduk di tempatnya, sedang membaca buku. " _Aisu_ tentu saja!" Jawab Kaito langsung bersemangat sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Kalau Akai-kun?" tanya balik Kaito.

"Makanan pedas." Jawab Akaito hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh Kaito. "Mungkin dengan es krim juga." Lanjutnya.

"Kau meniruku!" Seru Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya semakin imut.

"Tidak kok." Balas Akaito kemudian tertawa kecil, lalu mencubit pipi Kaito dengan gemas. "Aku suka makanan pedas karena itu membuatku kepanasan, tapi setelah memakan es krim, rasa dinginnya mengalahkan rasa panasnya karena saat memakan es krim aku teringat wajah manismu." Tambah Akaito langsung membuat murid-murid yang berada di kelas tersebut menyoraki mereka.

" _B-bakaa!"_ Seru Kaito dengan wajah memerah, tapi untung saja dia tidak menimpuk kepala Akaito dengan buku lagi.

.

.

.

 **5\. Jealous**

Akaito tahu bahwa kekasihnya, Shion Kaito, dekat dengan primadona sekolah bernama Hatsune Miku. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya cemburu bila Kaito dan Miku berjalan bersama sambil bercanda, meski dia sudah diberitahu oleh Kaito kalau Miku hanyalah teman masa kecilnya sekaligus sudah Kaito anggap _Imouto_ , tetap saja dia cemburu!

Mereka sangatlah dekat! Dan lagi, ada sebuah klub konyol yang didirikan dengan nama 'Shion Kaito x Hatsune Miku' membuatnya muak, Kaito hanya miliknya dan selamanya akan menjadi miliknya! Tapi itu kesalahan mereka sendiri karena merahasiakan hubungan mereka sih..

Tapi hey! Ayolah! Kini dia melihat Kaito dan Miku sedang berbincang santai di koridor sekolah, sesekali Kaito tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Miku dengan lembut. Apa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa warga sekolah kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan seolah mereka cocok? Atau mereka pura-pura tidak peduli saja?

ARGH! Semakin lama dipikirkan membuat Akaito semakin cemburu! Dia pun langsung menuju ke arah Kaito dan Miku, ada beberapa murid menatapnya aneh karena dia sedikit menghentakkan jalannya dengan kesal.

"Oh? Hey Akai-"

Belum sempat Kaito menyapa Akaito, bibirnya langsung dikunci dengan bibir Akaito. Di depan Miku (yang entah sejak kapan memotret mereka dengan kameranya)! Di depan warga sekolah! Dan itu membuat wajah Kaito merona.

"Kau hanya milikku." Bisik Akaito menyeringai sambil meniup telinga Kaito, membuat rona merah di wajah pemuda manis tersebut semakin menebal. Lalu beberapa saat setelah itu, klub yang tadi Akaito bicarakan berubah menjadi klub bernama 'Shion Akaito x Shion Kaito' dan itu membuat Akaito tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

 **6\. Sick**

Kaito hari itu heran, mengapa Akaito tidak masuk sekolah? Setelah dia tanya kepada Gakupo (karena Gakupo adalah ketua kelas), ternyata Akaito sakit! Itu membuat Kaito khawatir, dan dia berencana untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Akaito pulang sekolah nanti.

Setelah beberapa jam terlewati di sekolah, kini bel pulang telah berdering. Kaito yang ingin cepat-cepat ke apartemen kekasihnya, langsung melesat keluar kelas lalu keluar sekolah. Dan setelah sampai, dia mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu meski tidak ada yang menjawabnya (karena Akaito tinggal sendiri).

Dia pun memasuki kamar Akaito dan menemukan Akaito terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, Akaito masih tidur. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia melangkah agar tidak membangunkannya. Kaito mengganti kompres (?) milik Akaito dengan yang baru, lalu dia membuatkan Akaito bubur tanpa sadar bahwa sang tuan rumah telah bangun.

"K-Kaito?" gumam Akaito pelan saat Kaito masuk membawa semangkuk bubur, dia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. "Akaito! Kau harus berbaring!" Ujar Kaito sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah seperti istri dengan kelakuanmu sekarang." Ugh, masih sempat-sempatnya dia menggodanya dalam keadaan sakit. "Bodoh, aku khawatir padamu tahu!" Balas Kaito membuat Akaito terkekeh kecil.

Dan selama satu hari tersebut, Kaito merawat Akaito. Dan saat dia akan pulang, Kaito berpesan. 'Kalau kau besok masih sakit, aku tidak mau merawatmu lagi!' Lalu keesokannya Akaito masuk sekolah, menyapa Kaito dengan cengiran riang di wajahnya dan mengucapkan. ' _Arigatou_ , Kai-chan!'

.

.

.

 **7\. Drunk**

Sekarang Akaito dan Kaito tinggal se-atap, dan itu membuat Kaito menjadi waspada karena Akaito bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Tapi kini, Akaito lah yang gelisah karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.13 dan Kaito masih belum pulang. Setelah sekolah berakhir, Kaito pamit akan pergi bersama Meiko dan berjanji tidak akan pulang larut. Tapi sekarang, dia melanggar janjinya, membuat Akaito kesal.

Dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemen mereka, menunggu Kaito pulang sambil bolak-balik mengecek jam tangannya.

CEKLEK..

Pintu dibuka, langsung membuat Akaito siap untuk menceramahi Kaito. Tapi cara berjalan Kaito sedikit aneh dan wajah Kaito memerah, dan itu membuat Akaito curiga sampai dia mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Kaito.

"Dasar Meiko-nee!" Gerutunya sambil memapah Kaito ke dalam. Tiba-tiba Kaito memeluknya, membuat Akaito kaget. "K-Kaito?" panggilnya was-was.

"Akai- _hiccup_.. kun, _hiccup_.. Tadi Meiko-nee bil- _hiccup_.. Ang bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. _Hiccup_.. A-apa itu benar?" Akaito sekarang ingin merutuki Meiko karena bicara macam-macam pada kekasih tercintanya tersebut. "Tentu saja tidak benar, Kai. Kau tidak usah percaya pada wanita pemabuk itu!" Balas Akaito sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena kesal.

"E-ehh? Akai-kun kenapa berteriak padaku! Akai-kun ternyata memang sudah tidak mencintaiku! Hueee!" Dan itu malah membuat Kaito menangis, membuat Akait _facepalm_ seketika. "T-tidak, bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak berteriak padamu kok. Dan lagi, aku masih mencintaimu." Balas Akaito.

" _Hontou?_ " Kaito menatapnya dengan penuh harap, membuat Akaito meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. "Tentu saja! Nah, sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu dulu."

" _Arigatou~! Ha'i~!"_ Balas Kaito riang lalu mengecup pipi Akaito, setelah itu pergi. Meninggalkan Akaito yang kini wajahnya memerah, dan mengambil _handphone_ , bersiap untuk memarahi Meiko.

.

.

.

 **8\. Misunderstanding**

Akaito dan Kaito juga seperti kekasih lainnya yang dapat salah paham lalu bertengkar. Seperti pagi ini, Kaito marah padanya karena dia melihat gadis yang mengajaknya berbicara tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipinya dan berkata bahwa dia menyukai dirinya serta ingin menjadikannya kekasih.

Saat itu juga Akaito tidak sengaja melihat Kaito pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan marah. Langsung saja dia tolak gadis tersebut secara halus dan segera mengejar Kaito.

"K-Kaito! Tunggu!" Panggil Akaito tapi Kaito tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Kau salah paham tadi!" Tidak berguna, Kaito benar-benar marah padanya, kini dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Kaito.

Lalu saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Akaito mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Kaito, tapi pemuda manis tersebut mengabaikannya. Itu membuat hati Akaito sakit karena diabaikan kekasih sendiri.

Akaito pun tidak dapat menahan ini lagi, dia langsung menyeret Kaito saat berbincang dengan Len ke tempat yang sepi, meninggalkan Len yang cengo dengan sikap kedua _senpai_ nya tersebut.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kaito ketus membuat Akaito menghela napas. Dia pun menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi pada Kaito tentang kejadian tadi pagi. "Tapi tetap saja! Gadis itu telah mencium pipimu! Menciumnya! Aku tidak suka, Akai-kun hanya milikku seorang.." Tanggap Kaito memelankan suaranya di bagian akhir, dia pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Akaito.

"Oh astaga Kai, tentu saja aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Itu tidak akan berubah!"

Akaito sekarang ingin mencium pemuda manis bersurai samudera itu karena telah membuat hatinya sakit karena diabaikan. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka berbaikan juga.

.

.

.

 **9\. Proposal**

Mereka telah lulus sekolah sekarang, dan saat upacara kelulusan. Tiba-tiba Akaito berlutut ke arah Kaito dan mengeluarkan cincin perak lalu menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri milik Kaito, membuat Kaito terharu melihat itu. Dia bahkan sedikit menangis sekarang.

"Kaito, apa kau mau men-"

"Tentu aku mau!" Kaito memotong perkataan Akaito membuat Akaito tersenyum melihat itu, Kaito menerimanya! Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin untuk melamar Kaito menjadi pasangan sehidup-sematinya karena takut Kaito menolaknya, tapi ternyata diterima! Dia sangat bahagia sekarang! Akaito pun memeluk tubuh kecil Kaito, semuanya sedang bersorak melihat itu. " _Arigatou_." Bisik Akaito, sementara Kaito membalas pelukan Akaito dan menangis haru.

Kaito yakin, bahwa ini adalah kelulusan terbaiknya! Tapi, tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu.

"B-bukankah ini tidak boleh?" tanya nya sedikit menghapus air matanya, membuat Akaito tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Kaito. "Kai-chan, dengar, pernikahan antarsaudara kandung memang tidak boleh, kita juga sesama laki-laki jadi ini dinggap hal yang tabu, tapi cinta tidak mengenal apapun kan? Cinta itu buta, Kai-chan." Jawab Akaito.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan antar saudara kandung?" tanya Kaito lagi, tapi kali ini membuat semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan polos pemuda manis tersebut. "Tenang, kalau pernikahan antarsepupu itu diperbolehkan. Kita ini adalah sepupu, ingat itu, bukan saudara kandung." Jawab Akaito dibalas dengan ber-'oh' ria oleh Kaito. "Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" Kaito menggeleng, kini dia sangat yakin bahwa hari ini pasti akan dia ingat selamanya.

.

.

.

 **10\. Marriage**

Hari ini adalah hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Yap! Kalian benar! Dimana bahwa hari ini mereka mengikat janji suci. Mereka sangat senang dan akan selalu mengingat hal ini.

"Apa kau senang, Kai-chan?" tanya Akaito langsung dibalas anggukan semangat Kaito. "Tentu saja! Ini adalah hari yang akan kuingat selalu!" Jawab Kaito riang.

"Tapi tidak kusangka ternyata Tou-san dan Kaa-san langsung menyetujui hal ini." Gumam Kaito masih dapat didengar Akaito.

Akaito menatap Kaito dengan heran. "Kau tidak diberitahu mereka kalau kau sudah dijiodohkan denganku sejak kecil?"

"E-h?! Benarkah?" Kaito yang mendengar itu langsung kaget, lalu Akaito mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mereka jahat, tidak memberitahuku ini sebelumnya!" Ujar Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bila kesal.

"Tapi yang penting, kini kita sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri bukan?" Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu? Istri?" beo Kaito membuat Akaito mengangguk. "Iya.."

Kaito hanya menghela napas pasrah, dia sudah tahu bahwa akhirnya dialah yang akan menjadi istri. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada kecoa (?) di bahunya! Membuatnya kaget sekaligus ngeri dan tanpa sengaka tersandung kakinya sendiri lalu terjatuh menimpa Akaito. Langung membuat para hadirin ricuh seketika.

Karena Kaito menindih Akaito dan membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

.

.

.

END


End file.
